Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.347$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.347 = \dfrac{134.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.347} = 134.7\%$ $134.7$ per hundred = $134.7$ per cent = $134.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.